Adventure Time High School
by kpop72
Summary: It's Marceline's first day of her junior year and she's already meeting some unique people. What will be in store for her as her painful past is opened up again? Romance? Adventure? Drama? Let's just hope it's a lot of fun.
1. A Bad Start

**Sooo I wanted to give writing a fanfic a try! Just all the Adventure Time characters as students or teachers, but my spin on it as a high schooler myself. I don't own Adventure Time or any characters in or designed for the show. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Beep beep beep!" went off the alarm that stated 5:30 AM. The raven haired girl shifted in her bed groaning as she forced her eyes open and looked at what was causing the annoyance. Sighing, she slowly sat up, flipping her messy hair out of her face, and with a frown, slammed the alarm off.

It was the first day of her junior year at Adventure Time High and she was not excited. At this point, she really didn't care about school, and the only real reason she went was because of the music program and her best friend Bonnibel, though she would never admit it. That goody two-shoes dragged her around everywhere, saying that she'll thank her later. Today was no different.

After cleaning up, she dressed in her uniform which was a white button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up above her elbows, a tight and short dark purple skirt, and a dark purple vest with the school logo to match. She also had on her red high heel boots and a red tie. It annoyed her that she had to wear a uniform but the good thing about this school was that the skirts weren't those ruffled girly ones and you could dress in whatever color you wanted so everyone didn't looked the same.

"Perfect," she smiled as she looked in the mirror. Let's face it; she was a natural beauty with all the right curves and long black hair to perfect it. Just then, her phone rang messing up her train of thought.

"Hey Bonnibel, what's up?" she answered the phone casually as she grabbed her bag, and headed to her kitchen for some food.

"Oh good! I was afraid that you would've forgotten to wake up!" she said with a peppy voice.

"How could I forget when you were nagging me the whole day about school yesterday?" Marceline said rolling her eyes. She grabbed a piece of toast and put some strawberry jam on it, and walked out of her house. "I'm heading out right now; meet you at the stoplight 'kay?"

"Sure, later!" she hung up the phone. After a couple blocks of walking they finally met up. She smiled at the sight of Bonnie. She wore her straight pink hair down with a yellow headband and a pink sweater vest on to go with her tight pink skirt and flats. She looked adorable with her happy smile on her face.

"Bonnie!" Marceline smiled as she gave her a quick hug. "You look all prepared..." she looked at pink girl's backpack that seemed a little too heavy."Need some help?"

"I'm fine Marcy," she smiled as they continued walking, "Anyways, I got the list of students we're showing around."

"Ughhh! I totally forgot about that, do we have to?" she complained. Bonnie had signed them up to be student helpers, which helped freshmen and new people, a while back.

"Yes Marceline, I wasn't joking when I said you had to do stuff," she frowned as she got out the list. "We have some interesting people though! I have two freshmen and two new seniors, one who is a foreign exchange student from Korea. You have two freshmen and two new juniors."

"What? Juniors, like us? Why did we get stuck with all the hard people?!" she complained as she grabbed the paper out of Bonnie's hand.

"Well I told the adviser we were willing to take a challenge since other helpers might have been uncomfortable showing around new upperclassmen," Bonnie said quietly as they approached the front of the school.

"I'm uncomfortable with it!" Marceline panicked, "I don't even know what to do!" She looked ahead; they were already at the school, its big golden gates open.

"Calm down, you just have to show them their classes and places they might need to know," she frowned. "You're meeting them at the library; they'll be at a table with your name on it. Get going!" she gave her a gentle push towards the library.

Marceline sighed as she waved goodbye to Bonnie, "What a great way to start the first day of school... And what the hell kind of name is 'student helper' anyways?" she mumbled.

* * *

**So who are these new students? If you like the story so far, comment, follow, or favorite so I know and I'll continue writing. And give me some ideas of the pairings you like or who you think she'll see in the library!**


	2. The Jerk

**Flame Princess name in this is Faye. If anyone has a good name for Flame Prince, I would like to know. Otherwise, I'll come up with something later.**

* * *

She opened the door of the library and looked around slowly until she spotted her table. There sat a blonde with a cute white bunny hat, a red head with a messy bun whose hair reminded her of fire, a pink haired guy with a brilliant smile, and a black haired guy whose back was toward her. She took a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and walked over to them.

"Hello everyone! I'm your student helper Marceline," she exclaimed as cheerfully as she could. They all looked at her and she held her breath suddenly. The black haired guy stared at her with his fierce red eyes that matched hers and she couldn't help but think about how good looking he was. His skin was pale which clashed with his jet black messy hair and his face was well defined; it was like he came out of a dream. "Uhh... I hope you... didn't wait that long..." she managed to muster up as she forced herself to look away.

"It's fine, we got to know each other anyways," the pink haired guy smiled, "I'm Bubba by the way and this is Marshall, Fionna, and Faye," he pointed to each person.

"Thank you," Marceline smiled back, he was pretty good looking too she couldn't help but think, he had a sophisticated feel to him "Can I see your schedules so I know which classes to go to on the tour?"

They all nodded and pulled out their schedules and handed them to her. She examined them and noticed that the two freshmen girls had a number of the same classes. She pulled out her own to compare it with the two junior guys.

"Well, we all have study hall together since I'm your student helper and wow Bubba... you've got quite a schedule there..." he was packed with AP classes, "I have history with you though. And Marshall, I have music, history, and English with you," she looked up only to see that he wasn't paying attention.

"Look, can we just get this going so I can leave?" he gestured his hand toward the door impatiently, "I'm pretty sure finding my classes won't be that hard." Marceline looked at him annoyed. For a looker, he had quite the attitude.

"If you really think that, you can leave," she shoved his schedule into his chest causing him to take a step back. "This school is pretty big so you know."

"I think I'll manage," he smirked as he grabbed his bag, "Later Gumball, I'll meet you at lunch," he waved as he left.

"If you can find the cafeteria that is," Marceline muttered, "He'll probably be five minutes late to first period history," she smiled to herself. "So let's get going!" she grinned as they headed out. She showed them their classes, the gym, the field, and all the places they might needed to know. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would've been. Bubba was very nice, and Fionna was always asking questions. Faye was kind of quiet though.

She ended up dropping them all off at their first period class and walking to first period with Bubba. She sent a text to Bonnie telling her to hurry up since they also had first period together.

"So you think Marshall's going to show up on time?" Bubba chuckled as he looked over to her. She leaned on the wall and tugged on her messenger bag.

"I hope he's late, then I'll get a good laugh," she smirked. Just then Bubblegum came skipping down the halls.

"Marcy! How was your-" she stopped in the middle of her tracks as she looked up at Bubba, "Hello..." she said quietly holding her books a little tighter. Marceline couldn't help but notice the reddish hue that spread across her already pinkish skin.

"Hello there miss," he smiled as he offered a hand and she shook it shyly.

"Bubba, this is Bonnibel, and Bonnie this is Bubba," Marceline introduced them, "He is part of my helper group."

"Oh! That's great!" Bonnie giggled, "I see you got along well with them then!" At that, Bubba couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, everyone except Marshall," he looked over at Marceline who frowned, "He's nice once you get to know him though."

"Is he the other junior in your group?" asked Bonnie curiously. "I hope he didn't cause too much trouble on your tour."

"Ha, I told him to get lost at the beginning," she grinned mischievously, "I bet he's lost right now, looking for this class."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie looked at her, "Marcy, you know, if he's late to his first period, you'll be in trouble since you were supposed to show him where it is... especially if he has first period with you..."

"What?!" Marceline looked at her, "You gotta be joking!"

"Sorry Marcy... I think you should go look for him. If you show up late with him, at least you can say you were showing him his classes."

"Fine!" she gave her bag to Bonnie to hold, "That boy is gonna get it!" she stomped angrily down the hallway leaving Bonnie and Bubba alone.

* * *

**Sorry if the story's going a bit slow, review or follow if you like. Promise it'll get better. :) I'll also have pictures of how I imagine them soon!**


	3. The Old Building

**Thank you to VKVampireKat for the name for Flame Princess! I'll use that then! :) So I started writing about Ice King in this chapter, you'll see as you read, and got way off track. I had to rewrite most of it and I 'll probably use what I originally wrote later on.**

* * *

She walked through the hallways, checking every secret hiding spot she knew, but the crowds of students became bigger as school was beginning to start. Eventually she gave up and sat on one of the benches.

"This is a waste of time," she muttered, "I should check if he might be at class..." she reached into her boot and then remembered she left her phone in her bag. "Dang it!" she yelled angrily. She leaned back and looked up at the sky as the school bell rang. What was she doing here? She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. All these rich preppy kids surrounding her, she couldn't handle it. She sighed and stood back up, the pile of students already filing their way to class.

"I'll just... check that one old building, then I'll go to class," she muttered as she headed towards the back of the school campus. Because of the new better built or 'shinier' as she called them buildings, the school didn't have classes in the old one that had been there since the school was built anymore. It was more like a storage room except bigger.

It was also where all the outcasts hung out and where a certain someone she hated hung out. And yet her favorite hiding spot was in that building. She used to have a class in there on the second floor during her freshman year with her favorite teacher Mr. Petrikov who was a friend of her dad since she was little. Memories began to flood into her head.

"Right now's not the time to think about him..." she sighed as she walked through the hallways until she reached the middle of the building which opened up like a little yard where you could see the sky. She walked on to the grass and leaned against the big tree with her hands resting on the rough bark, its yellowing leaves rustling in the quiet of the building. She closed her eyes and smiled, she found her peace. She might as well stay here a while, wasn't like history was important. But of course, being her, that peace wouldn't last long.

"Hey Marcy~," a voice slurred as the footsteps behind her got louder. _Great,_ she thought, _The certain someone I didn't wanna see!_ She turned around to see her ex-boyfriend Ash with his crew. His white shirt was all crinkled up and unbuttoned, showing his undershirt, and his black jeans sagging.

"What do you want?" she put her hands on her hips as he walked up to her, their faces close together.

"Babe, I just wanna get with you again, that's all..." he whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Get the hell away from me jerk!" she yelled angrily and pushed him off causing him to fall on the floor. Her voice echoed through the empty halls as his friends helped him up. He looked at her, his temples pulsed with anger.

"No one does that to me, especially not a chick like you Marcy," he grabbed her by the collar roughly and pulled her in close. She only glared back at him with her fierce red eyes.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can't do?" she spat in his face with disgust. He looked at her wide-eyed, filled with anger.

"MARCELINE!" he screeched as he threw her to the ground, wiping the spit from his face. She lost her breath, her hair scattered across the floor, her knees and elbows scraped. She wanted to stay there on the cold concrete floor rolled up away from the world but she struggled to sit up, panic and fear shrouded her spinning mind. This wasn't supposed to happen. "You're gonna get it," he snickered as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up against her will.

He raised one of his arms back, his hand balled up in a fist and with the other hand gripping her arm tightly. She closed her eyes tight, her whole body shaking. All at once she heard loud footsteps, a variety of yells, and a whoosh of air in front of her. She clenched her fists, ready for the impact, the pain, the memories.

* * *

**Oh no! Cliffhanger! At least I think it is. If you like it so far, favorite, follow, and/or comment. It gives me inspiration, really, thank you to those that did. :) **


	4. A Painful Impact

**Here you go! I personally like this chapter a lot. So what happens to Marceline? Let's see.**

* * *

She closed her eyes tight for the punch. But it never came. Instead she felt Ash's grip loosen, a gush of air causing her to step back, and a loud impact followed by a hard thud on the concrete floor and Ash's cry of pain.

She opened eyes and stared at the scene in front of her. Ash lay on the floor, moaning in pain as he clutched his face. And there stood Marshall Lee, his breathing uneven, panting for air. His muscles were tense and his messy black hair covered his pale face slightly. His red eyes glowed with such intensity and darkness, as though he was a demon.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you should never hit a girl," Marshall sneered, as he rubbed his blood covered knuckles. Ash stared at him with a hint of fear in his eyes but quickly snapped out of it.

"Guys, get... GET THEM!" Ash screamed as he propped himself on his elbows. His gang looked at Marshall and Marceline, evil grins spread across their faces as reality struck.

"Crap crap crap!" Marshall suddenly broke from his death glare and sprinted in the opposite direction, grabbing Marceline's arm on the way. They sprinted down the hallway with Ash's gang on their heels.

"I know where we can hide!" Marceline exclaimed pulling them in a different direction. They ran up some stairs, around a few corners, and into a classroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it as quickly as she could.

"Duck your head!" Marshall whispered as they heard footsteps coming closer. He pulled her down on the floor and in close next to him keeping one arm around her.

"I heard a door slam; they might be in one of the rooms. Check the doors!" one guy yelled. Marceline heart beat faster as Marshall held her tighter.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. She looked to see his reassuring smile and his gentle eyes that made her feel safe.

They heard the violent rattling of the door knob and a kick on the door as they leaned closer to the wall. "All the doors are locked and no one is in any of them. Let's go guys!" the guy said and they heard the footsteps get farther away. They both let out a sigh as they loosened their grip.

"Are you okay...?" Marshall asked hesitantly. He did a quick examination of her with his eyes.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "Thank you for... I guess helping me out there, I really owe you one."

"No problem, I couldn't have just let him hurt you," he gave her a quick smile. They sat there awkwardly for a while. Marceline was the first to speak again.

"Umm... I guess... since they're gone," her face began to turn a light pink, "You don't have to hold me anymore..." Marshall's face became red immediately.

"O-oh!" he stuttered as he jumped away from her in a flash. "Sorry..." he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine," she giggled as she stood up and gave him a hand. She smiled and took a longing look around the room. This was her old classroom, now with only five desks in it. She walked over to a dust-covered desk and traced her fingers over her name which was carved on to the top.

"Hey Marceline right?" his voice suddenly broke the quiet. "Your knee is bleeding... A lot."

"Huh?" she looked down to see blood dripping down her leg "Crap..." It must've been from when Ash pushed her on the ground. Marshall ran to the desk in front and rummaged through the drawers until he pulled out a white box and got some wet paper towels from the sink. He wiped the dust off the desk next to her and tapped on it.

"Sit," he gestured. Taking a moment to debate whether she should or not, she decided to go with it and sat causing him to smile. ( pic link down below) He pulled up a chair in front of her, sat down, and opened up the first aid kit.

"Wait," she mumbled, "you don't have to, I can do it." She started to turn away but he placed his hand around her ankle.

"I got it," he smiled. She blushed and turned to look away, hoping he didn't see it. He began by taking a wet paper towel and began cleaning the wound and all that stuff.

She looked back down at him, his eyebrows scrunched up, lips pouting from concentration. He looked adorable with his eyes focused on her wound, his tough firm hands gently cleaning and touching. During this moment of quiet, she realized how much she had misjudged him. He wasn't a jerk but actually sweet, protective, and kind. It reminded her of the warm feeling she got when her mother used to patch her up when she scraped her knees as a kid. It gave her the feeling of comfort and love, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. Before she knew it, her heart was beating faster and her stomach was doing flips. And that was the time he decided to look up, his focused red eyes clashing with her confused love struck ones, and then her head began to spin.

* * *

post/43450783446/marcy-in-high-school-for-my-fanfic-or-not

**Drawing for above but I got lazy and didn't draw Marshall in it.**

**Marcy's falling in love~ I already started part of the next chapter and I'm having a lot of fun with it. Comments, favorites, and follows are loved. :) **

**I must also ask, who do you think in AT would make a good history teacher? Turtle Princess is the head of the library so she won't work.**


	5. Prince Charming

**Thank you Marcy18 for recommending the Ice Queen! I think she works as a history teacher since she's like 1000+ years old in the show. That's a lot of history.**

* * *

"You okay?" Marshall asked placing a hand on her forehead. Marceline felt her face heat up. "You look dazed."

"I don't get you," she mumbled as she gently pushed his hand away from her face, "Your personality changed entirely today."

"Well I'm not a morning person if you're talking about the library," he smirked as he closed the first aid kit, "but I can be a gentleman and a caring person when I need to be," he looked at her as he stood up and leaned in close, "but usually I'm a teenage badass whose full of hormones and perverted thoughts..." he whispered into her ear, her whole face becoming red.

"This is what I'm talking about!" she shoved him angrily but he just fell back into his chair laughing.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" he laughed, "But it's the truth! You're all good now so I can go back to being me," he calmed down and smiled. She responded by puffing her cheeks. "But if you ask me, I do deserve a kiss of some sort for saving you," he teased jokingly.

"Fine!" she shouted. Without hesitation, she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Her soft full lips brushed gently against his head as her hands caressed his face, her fingertips sending bursts of warmth on his cool skin. She pulled away slowly, the rays of light from outside giving her dark hair a slight shine and her face aglow. Her beautiful red eyes full of warmth and happiness stared at him as her lips curved into a genuine smile. She was like an angel.

"Thank you prince charming," she smiled sweetly. He looked at her unable to comprehend what had happened.

"I was just joking you know..." he managed to get out, his face turning red.

"It was just a kiss on the forehead, you did help me after all," she smirked although her heart was beating faster than usual.

Of course, Marshall wasn't going to admit how heavenly the simple kiss was. It was genuine, real, which made it special to him. He gripped his chair tightly, resisting the urge to just pounce on her, lay her on the table, and kiss her all over.

"Oh yeah!" Marceline grinned, interrupting his perverted thoughts, "I found you!" she pointed at him.

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"We have to get to class or else we'll get in big trouble!" she got off of the desk and walked to the door as Marshall followed.

"Oh come on, we'll look stupid coming fifteen minutes late," he whined.

"Look, I searched the whole school and got in this mess looking for you so we are going," she grabbed his hand, "And ditching on your first day of school? Really?"

"Well you were right; this school is bigger than I thought." They found their way out of the building without meeting Ash's gang and hurried to their first period class.

Later

"Marceline, what kind of example are you trying to set for Marshall here?" slammed her hand on the table angrily. They were speaking to their first period teacher during their study hall period, which was before lunch. Everyone knew of this ruthless woman who was nicknamed "the Ice Queen." She was the strictest teacher in the whole school... well to girls, and also had a record of flirting with the male students. She was never caught though since she blackmailed the students with their grades, or so Marceline heard. She also had the weirdest sense of style with her pointy eyebrows and dark blue eye shadow.

"Well, to get to the 'point,'" she exaggerated the word as she stuck a finger in the air, causing Marshall to suppress a laugh, "I was just looking for him. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you making fun of my eyebrows young lady?!" the white haired woman yelled. Marceline just crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Why would I do that?" she put her innocent face on, "They are quite fabulous. I must ask, where do you get them done? Whoever did them definitely has the eyes of an artist," she smirked. Before the woman could blow, Marshall interrupted.

"As much as I love listening to you ladies talk about fashion," Marshall snickered, " , we are so sorry for missing the first part of your class," he put his teacher pet voice on, "I was lost and couldn't find my class and Marceline just went out to find me. I'd like to apologize for causing you so much..." he put his hand on the table next to her fist, "...trouble," he smiled innocently. Marceline, on the other hand, was about to gag.

"Oh honey~" the teacher cooed, "I understand, Marceline was being a horrible student helper. You can leave, you didn't do anything wrong," she smiled sweetly and looked over at the raven hair girl and glared, "You will stay."

"Wait ," he stood up slowly, "Can you let her off once? For me?" he put on his puppy face.

"Oh darling, you are such a great friend," she smiled as she got closer to him, "Okay, just once! I'll let her off this time but never again."

"Thank you!" Marshall backed away as he pulled Marceline out of her chair, and walked out of the office immediately. At that point, Marceline couldn't handle it anymore and bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god! That was brilliant!" tears started coming out of her eyes, "You should be an actor for the heck of it!"

"Shut up..." he mumbled, "That was the most disturbing thing I've ever done," he frowned which caused Marceline to laugh even harder. "I'm gonna get a lot of crap from that woman throughout the year."

"Well thank you for getting me out of that," she gave him a gentle nudge, "I don't know what I'd do if I was stuck there right now," she smiled at him which he returned with a toothy grin.

"Yeah whatever, let's just hurry to study hall," he smirked as they continued to their class.

* * *

**Next chapter will definitively include the other Adventure Time characters yay! Also, are there any scenes you guys want me to draw? I'm more of an artist than a writer actually. Just leave a review with your request! Thank you! :)**


End file.
